


Don't Blink

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hasn't stopped staring at him since he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Sustained Eye-Contact
> 
> Sequel to Waiting Period.

Clint hasn't stopped staring at him since he woke up. Phil gets it, he's had to play the waiting game more than once and it never get any easier. He knows there's a part of Clint (the same part that still makes him believe he doesn't deserve nice things or happy endings) that fears the moment he blinks his eyes, it'll turn out to all have been a dream. Phil will still be unconscious, or worse, still be handcuffed to a pipe somewhere Clint can't get to him. And the only thing that hurts worse than the broken bones or the bullet wound, is the look on Clint's face when he doesn't think Phil can see him.

He looks down to where Clint's sleeping, his head resting inches away from Phil's hip, and rests his hand lightly on the back of Clint's neck. Clint shifts, but doesn't wake, and Phil's breathing syncs up with his until he's falling back asleep.

\---

Clint looks worse the next morning than he did the night before; his normally tan skin is pale, his stubble more of a beard than anything. Even the bags under his eyes look like they're starting to develop bags of their own. Phil shifts in bed to get his attention.

"You look like crap," he says, voice cracking from disuse.

Clint shrugs and runs a hand through his no-doubt greasy hair.

"Should go home," he adds when it looks like Clint's not going to say anything.

"I'm fine."

"Stubborn."

"I'm staying if you're staying. Unless...if you don't want me to stick around. I mean, If you want to be alone...I can leave?"

Phil reaches out slowly and threads his fingers with Clint's. "Don't have to leave, just take care of yourself."

"I'm working on it."

Clint looks about as bad as Phil feels, and Phil doesn't know how to make Clint understand that he's not going anywhere. Instead, the next time he sees Clint staring, he catches his eye and doesn't look away.

Phil thinks 'I'll never leave you' and 'you deserve a happy ending' and most importantly 'I love you', and from the way Clint's shoulders finally start to relax, he thinks Clint might be starting to understand after all.


End file.
